


Normal Day

by Benben



Series: Kaishin shorts (Benben) [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benben/pseuds/Benben
Summary: Shinichi has a normal day but he wants something else.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Kaishin shorts (Benben) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787884
Kudos: 42





	Normal Day

I sighed, another long case finished. The inspector patted me on the shoulder. "Good work kid!" He grinned at me then walked away. He's taller than me and more buff but I prefer the chubby _familiar_ face of Megure-keibu.

I'm in London. Working my ass off to be a great detective. I went out of the crime scene and into my car outside which my mother bought for me. I started it then go. I should go to my apartment to study again for my master's degree.

Not that I needed it now that I'm working what I dream of. But it's necessary.

I parked in the parking space in front of my building. My apartment is on the 3rd floor. Not like Holmes but it will do. I walked up the stairs and heaved a heavy sigh.

When I went inside my apartment, I took a bread then put it on the toaster. Then make myself some coffee.

It's just a normal day, breakfast to cases to dinner, sleep, and then wake up again and the cycle repeats. Not that I'm complaining, this is my ordinary day. I would love this instead of being 7 years old, always watching their back if not they might die.

I plopped on the sit then ate my toast, plain. This day is what I've dreamed of when I'm Conan, just a normal day without an organization on your back.

But.

But I prefer to have someone on my side. Someone I can join my breakfast to dinner. And making jokes on littlest things. I prefer to have someone I can lean on.

And I would exchange this normal life to being back to Conan again just so I can see _**him**_.

Just so I can trade jokes with him again. Just so I can fly over the city with him again. Just so to stare at his indigo eyes again, full of mirth and mystery.

A tear escaped through my eye and I wiped it fast. I wish I can be with him again.

I smiled in my toast on the plate that is now wet by my tears.

_I love you._


End file.
